religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Oecumenische concilies
In het katholicisme en de Oosterse Orthodoxie is een oecumenisch concilie een vergadering van bisschoppen uit de gehele kerk, die wordt bijeengeroepen om de doctrinaire en uitvoerende zaken van de Kerk te bespreken en vast te leggen. Het woord oecumene komt van het Grieks Οικουμένη (oikumene), dat letterlijk bewoond betekent, oftewel 'alle plaatsen die door levende wezens bewoond worden', d.w.z. "Wereldwijd" of "Algemeen". "De hele kerk" wordt door de meeste oosters-orthodoxe christenen opgevat als alle jurisdicties die de Oosterse Orthodoxie omvatten en die in volle communie met elkaar zijn. Daar hoort de Rooms-katholieke Kerk niet bij. Waar een klein deel van de orthodoxen een concilie pas volledig oecumenisch beschouwd als alle oorspronkelijke patriarchaten vertegenwoordigd zijn (inclusief Rome), is dit niet de mening van de hoofdstroom van de Orthodoxie. Op soortgelijke wijze zien rooms-katholieken de "hele kerk" als alleen die kerken die in volle communie zijn met de (rooms-)katholieke Kerk. Ook hier zijn er enkele katholieken die vinden dat alleen mét de Oosters-orthodoxe Kerken werkelijk sprake kan zijn van een oecumenisch concilie. Zoals Paus Johannes Paulus II het vaak zei, de Kerk zou met twee longen moeten ademhalen. Meer lokale vergaderingen worden soms synodes genoemd, maar het onderscheid tussen een synode en een concilie is niet absoluut. Toch erkennen beide kerken alle vroege concilies die plaatsvonden vóór het Grote Oost-West Schisma, met uitzondering van het Vierde Concilie van Constantinopel, dat plaatsvond in 869-870 of in 879-880 afhankelijk van of je resp. rooms-katholiek bent of orthodox. Het Griekse woord voor synode (σύνοδος) is afgeleid van syn (samen) en odos (weg). Synode betekent derhalve het samenkomen van verscheidene mensen die iets delen, in dit geval de christelijke bisschoppen. Concilie documenten Kerkconcilies waren vanaf het begin bureaucratische aangelegenheden. Geschreven documenten werden rondgestuurd, toespraken werden gehouden en beantwoord; er werd gestemd en de einddocumenten werden gepubliceerd en rondgestuurd. Een groot deel van wat we weten over de denkbeelden van zogenaamde "ketters" komt uit documenten die tijdens concilies werden aangehaald om ze te kunnen weerleggen of zelfs alleen maar van deducties op basis van die weerleggingen. Voor alle concilies werden Canons (Grieks: κανονες (kanones), regels of uitvaardigingen) gepubliceerd, die tot op heden bewaard zijn gebleven. In sommige gevallen zijn ook nog andere documenten bewaard gebleven. Het bestuderen van de canons van de kerkconcilies is de fundering van de ontwikkeling van het kerkrecht en in het bijzonder het met elkaar in harmonie brengen van schijnbaar tegenstrijdige canons of het vaststellen van welke canons prioriteit moeten krijgen. Canons bestaan uit doctrinaire verklaringen en disciplinaire maatregelen. De meeste kerkconcilies en lokale synodes hielden zich met disciplinaire zaken bezig, maar ook wel met grote doctrinaire problemen. De Oosterse Orthodoxie ziet over het algemeen de doctrinaire uitspraken als bindende dogma’s en vindt dat ze tot in eeuwigheid van toepassing moeten blijven op de gehele kerk, terwijl de disciplinaire canons de toepassingen van die dogma's vormen voor één bepaalde plaats en tijd, maar niet altijd voor andere situaties. De zeven eerste oecumenische concilies zijn: 1. 325 Nicea I Hier speelde de triniteit. Besloten werd dat de Zoon van het zelfde wezen is als de Vader. Homo-ousios. Het Arianisme werd verworpen en de Geloofsbelijdenis van Nicea werd aangenomen. Dit concilie en alle volgende concilies worden niet erkend door de niet-trinitaire kerken: Arianen, Unitariërs en Jehova's getuigen 2. 381 Constantinopel I Dit concilie heeft de zgn. Niceens-Constantinopolitaanse belijdenis vastgelegd.De Heilige Geest werd gelijkgesteld aan de Vader en de Zoon. Op deze wijze ontstond de nu nog gebruikte geloofsbelijdenis van het christendom. Het arianisme en het apollinarisme werden veroordeeld. 3. 431 Efeze Dit concilie verwierp het Nestorianisme. De maagd Maria werd tot Moeder van God uitgeroepen (Grieks: Η Θεοτόκος;) Dit concilie en alle volgenden worden niet erkend door de Oost-Syrische Kerk of Nestoriaanse Kerk. 4. 451 Chalcedon Dit Concilie verwierp de monofysitische doctrine van Eutyches. Uitgesproken werd dat Jezus twee naturen heeft in ëën persoon verenigd, een menselijke en een goddelijke. De naturen zijn onvermengd en onveranderd (tegen Eutyches) en ongedeeld en ongescheiden (tegen Nestorius). De Chalcedonische geloofsbelijdenis wordt aangenomen. Dit concilie en de volgenden worden niet erkend door de Oriëntaals-orthodoxe Kerken. 5. 553 Constantinopel II Behandeld werd de dogmatische leer over de persoon van Christus. De keizer wilde deze leer ook aan het Westen opleggen. Paus Vigilius keurde dit concilie pas goed nadat hij zich overtuigd had dat de leer van Chalcedon niet was gewijzigd. Het concilie bekrachtigde aldus Chalcedon en de eerdere concilies. 6. 680-681 Constantinopel III Het monotheletisme werd besproken. Het monotheletisme werd door de paus veroordeeld. Er werd besloten: Christus is werkelijk God én werkelijk Mens. Het Monothelitisme werd wel overgenomen door de Maronitische Kerk. 7. 787 Nicea II Het iconoclasme (beeldenstrijd) werd behandeld. De vraag was: Mag men wel beelden vereren of niet? Uitspraak: Geen latreia, wel dulia. (Geen aanbidding wel verering). De eerste kerkelijke wetten werden uitgevaardigd. Acceptatie van de concilies Mormonisme: accepteren geen enkel concilie De Kerk van Jezus Christus van de Heiligen der Laatste Dagen verwerpt de vroege oecumenische concilies omdat zij ze zien als misplaatste pogingen om zonder bijstand van God te beslissen over doctrines die zijn overgeleverd door middel van democratisch overleg en politiek in plaats van door middel van openbaring. Dat het bijeen roepen van dergelijke concilies zelfs maar overwogen is, is volgens deze kerk genoeg bewijs dat de originele kerk reeds afvallig was geworden en niet langer direct door goddelijke autoriteit geleid werd. Zij zien het uitroepen van dergelijke concilies door ongedoopte (laat staan belijdende) Romeinse Keizers als belachelijk en beweren dat de keizers de concilies gebruikten om door middel van hun politieke invloed het instituut van de Christelijke Kerk vorm te geven en naar hun hand te zetten. Niet-trinitaire kerken: accepteren geen enkel concilie Het eerste en de daarop volgende concilies worden niet erkend door de niet-trinitaire kerken: Ariaanse Kerk, Unitariaanse Kerk en de Jehova's getuigen De Oost-Syrische Kerk of Nestoriaanse Kerk De Oost-Syrische Kerk aanvaardt alleen het Eerste Concilie van Nicaea en het Eerste Concilie van Constantinopel. Oriëntaalse Orthodoxie De Oriëntaals-orthodoxe Kerken aanvaardt alleen Nicaea I, Constantinopel I en het Concilie van Efeze. Protestantisme: aanvaarden #1 - #7 met voorbehoud Veel Protestanten (vooral de Lutheranen en de Anglicanen) aanvaarden de leringen van de eerste zeven concilies, maar wijzen ze niet dezelfde autoriteit toe als de katholieken en de Oosters-orthodoxen. Sommige Protestanten, waaronder enkele fundamentalistische en niet-trinitaire kerken, veroordelen de oecumenische concilies om andere redenen. Onafhankelijke kerken zoals Anabaptisten, Baptisten, Pinkstergemeenten en andere autonome kerken verwerpen iedere betrokkenheid van welke regering of bindende autoriteit dan ook bij zaken van hun eigen plaatselijke gemeenten. Het wel of niet conformeren met de beslissingen van deze concilies wordt bij hen als een volledig vrijwillige aangelegenheid beschouwd en de concilies worden alleen dáár bindend geacht waar ze zich direct op de Schrift beroepen. Veel van deze kerken verwerpen de idee dat iemand anders dan de auteurs van de Bijbel andere christenen met beroep op goddelijk gezag direct zouden mogen leiden. Zij houden vol dat ná het Nieuwe Testament de deuren van de openbaring zijn dicht gegaan. Ze beschouwen nieuwe doctrines die niet van de verzegelde canon van de bijbelse geschriften afkomstig zijn, als onmogelijk en onnodig of ze nu worden voorgesteld door kerkconcilies of door meer recente profeten. Zij die de concilies steunen, stellen daar tegenover dat de concilies geen nieuwe doctrines gemaakt hebben, maar slechts doctrines die al in de Schrift stonden hebben verduidelijkt, die door ketterse christenen verkeerd waren geïnterpreteerd. Oosterse Orthodoxie: aanvaarden #1 - #7; sommigen aanvaarden ook #8 en #9 Volgens een deel van de Oosterse Orthoxie, is er na het Zevende Oecumenische Concilie geen synode of concilie meer bijeen geweest met dezelfde draagwijdte als welke van de Oecumenische concilies dan ook. Lokale bijeenkomsten van de hiërarchie zijn "pan-Orthodox" genoemd, maar dit waren zonder uitzondering gewone bijeenkomsten van lokale hiërarchen van een Oosters-orthodoxe jurisdictie die betrokken waren bij een specifieke, lokale zaak. Op deze wijze bezien, zijn er sinds 787 geen volledige "pan-Orthodoxe" (Oecumenische) concilies meer geweest. Anderen daarentegen, waaronder de 20-ste eeuwse theologen Metropoliet Hierotheos (Vlachos) van Nafpaktos, Fr. Johannes S. Romanides en Fr. George Metallinos (die herhaaldelijk spreken over het "Achtste en Negende Oecumenische Concilie"), Fr. George Dragas en de Encykliek van de Oosterse patriarchen uit 1848 (die nadrukkelijk spreekt over het "Achtste Oecumensische Concilie" en dat werd ondertekend door de patriarchen van Constantinopel, Jeruzalem. Antiochië en Alexandrië zowel als door de Synoden van de eerste drie), beschouwen andere concilies ná het Zevende Oecumenische Concilie als oecumenisch. Zij die deze concilies als oecumenisch beschouwen, karakteriseren de beperking van het aantal concilies tot slechts zeven als het resultaat van de invloed van Jezuïeten in Rusland, als onderdeel van de zogenaamde "Westerse Gijzeling van de Orthodoxie". Rooms-Katholicisme: aanvaarden #1 - #7, #8, #9, #10-#21 Zowel de katholieken als de Oosters-orthodoxen erkennen de zeven concilies uit de vroege jaren van de kerk, maar katholieken aanvaarden nóg eens veertien concilies die in latere tijden door de Paus zijn bijeen geroepen. Deze worden volledig verworpen door de Oosterse Orthodoxie omdat zij ervan uitgaan dat Rome nog altijd in een schisma met de kerk verkeert. Met het oog op de Katholiek-Orthodoxe verzoening zal de status van deze concilies afhangen van het al dan niet erkennen van de Rooms-Katholieke kerkleer, met als essentieel punt het pauselijk primaatschap, dan wel het uitsluitend aanvaarden van de Orthodoxe kerkleer waarin het college van autocephale kerken het laatste woord heeft. In het eerste geval zouden de additionele concilies (vanaf het achtste) de status van Oecumenisch worden toegekend. In het andere geval, zouden ze beschouwd moeten worden als lokale synodale besluiten zonder autoriteit over de autocephale Oosters-orthodoxe Kerken. De eerste zeven concilies (vanaf Nicea 325) werden door de keizers van Constantinopel bijeen geroepen. De meeste geschiedkundigen zijn het erover eens dat de keizers op deze wijze de christelijke bisschoppen dwongen hun conflicten bij te leggen en tot een consensus te komen. De bedoeling was via het handhaven van de eenheid in de Kerk de eenheid in het Rijk te bewaren. Concilies Relaties tussen het Rooms-katholicisme en de Oosterse Orthodoxie De laatste tijd lijkt het erop, dat de bisschop van Rome een ontwikkeling in de kerkleer zal gaan toestaan, die zowel voor het Oosten als voor het Westen aanvaardbaar zal kunnen zijn en die zal kunnen zorgen voor een verzoening tussen de katholieke en Orthodoxe kerken. De wederzijdes excommunicatie van 1054 tussen de bisschop van Rome en die van Constantinopel werden in 1965 opgeheven door hun toenmalige opvolgers. Daar komt nog bij dat het Grote Schisma van 1054 plaatsvond toen de bisschop van Rome overleden was. Veel orthodoxen en katholieken bleven elkaar nog generaties lang erkennen als leden van de universele Kerk. Feitelijk dreven de kerken slechts geleidelijk uit elkaar en werden pas duidelijker gescheiden na de plunderingen van Constantinopel door de kruisvaarders in 1204 en de vijandige afzetting van de Patriarch van Constantinopel en zijn vervanging door een "Latijnse patriarch" in de dertiende eeuw. De toekomst zal leren of een gezamenlijke visie op de oecumenische concilies en het primaat van de bisschop van Rome, als de opvolger van Petrus, bereikt zal kunnen worden. Zie ook: De eerste zeven oecumenische concilies Categorie:Kerkgeschiedenis Oecumenische ar:مجمع مسكوني arz:مجمع مسكونى az:Kilsə məclisi be-x-old:Сусьветны сабор bg:Вселенски събор bs:Ekumenski sabor ca:Concili ecumènic cs:Ekumenický koncil da:Økumenisk koncil de:Ökumenisches Konzil el:Οικουμενικές σύνοδοι en:Ecumenical council eo:Koncilio es:Concilio ecuménico fi:Ekumeeninen kirkolliskokous fr:Concile fy:Konsily gl:Concilio ecuménico he:ועידה אקומנית hr:Ekumenski sabor hy:Տիեզերական ժողովներ id:Konsili Ekumenis it:Concilio ecumenico ja:公会議 ko:공의회 la:Oecumenicum concilium lt:Visuotinis Bažnyčios susirinkimas lv:Ekumēniskie koncili mk:Вселенски Собор no:Økumenisk konsil pl:Sobór powszechny pt:Concílios ecuménicos católicos ro:Conciliu ecumenic ru:Вселенские соборы sh:Ekumenski sabor simple:Ecumenical council sk:Ekumenický koncil sl:Ekumenski koncil sr:Васељенски сабор sv:Koncilium sw:Mtaguso Mkuu th:การประชุมสภาสงฆ์ tr:Ekümenik konsil uk:Вселенські собори zh:大公會議